kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers for Krios
Krios (or Crius) was one of the elder Titan gods, sons of Ouranos (the Sky) and Gaia (the Earth). Led by Kronos, the brothers conspired against their father and prepared an ambush for him as he descended to lie with Earth. Krios, Koios, Hyperion and Iapetos were posted at the four corners of the world where they seized hold of the Sky-god and held him firm, while Kronos, hidden in the centre, castrated him with a sickle. Note: These powers are based off of the constellations of the twelve zodiac; each power is related to the symbolism behind these zodiac constellations. *Aquarius: Offensive 1, Passive 1 *Cancer: Defensive 1 *Scorpio: Offensive 2, Passive 3 *Leo: Supplementary 1, *Sagittarius: Passive 2, Trait 2, *Virgo: Passive 4 *Libra: Supplementary 2, *Gemini: 6 Months after Character is Made, *Taurus: Defensive 2 Offensive #Children of Krios have the ability to create and manipulate water that can be used to conjure weapons or small non-combative objects which can be used for combat or fired at high pressures equivalent to that of a fire hose. Only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Krios have the ability to grow a scorpion tail and use it to sting and induce scorpion venom. The scorpion venom's effect last a short duration and can causes temporary paralysm. #Children of Koios have the ability to conjure a miniature version of the Polaris which will blind any enemies who stare at it and burn anyone that comes too close to it. It will stay in an area for a short time before disappearing. Defensive #Children of Krios have the ability to harden their skin so that it becomes hard like a crab's shell blunting physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Krios have the ability to go on a rampant charge for a short time. The user's movement speed is greatly increased. they are uneffected by recoil of impact, and their charge cannot be stopped. However, it is extremely difficult to change the direction of which they charge. Passive #Children of Krios can innately breathe underwater and everything they touch in their human form, stays or becomes dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #Children of Krios are innately proficient archers. #Children of Krios have an innate partial resistance to the toxic effects of poison; however, they are still susceptible to the effects of poison to a lesser extent. #Children of Krios have the innate ability to heal minor wounds quickly and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds when they abstain from inflicting harm to enemies for a some time. #Children of Krios' abilities are doubled in strength and effectiveness when the ability used corresponds to the current active zodiac. Supplementary #Children of Koios are able to tap into feral pride and instincts of a lion which allows them to attack or flee with enhanced speed and ferocity. While in this state, the user can unleash a roar that empowers strength upon nearby allies and instils fear upon nearby enemies. However, this ability can often lead to loss of self-control and only lasts for a short time. #Children of Krios have the ability to use the power of justice to bring justice for themselves after being hurt from an enemy's wrongful action. This empowerment results in a bonus movement speed for a short time and causes the user's next attack to be twice as swift and strong. The more harmful the action done to the user was, the stronger the empowerment is. Repeated usage of this ability has weakened effects. #Children of Koios have the ability to conjure a miniature version of the Polaris, which will alight an area for a short time before disappearing. 3 Months after Character is Made # 6 Months after Character is Made #Children of Krios have the ability to create a "twin" of themselves to aid them in combat that they possession a telepathic link with. The twin is only able to use whatever weapon the user has and possesses weaker version of the user's powers. The longer the twin is maintained, the more energy is drained. 9 Months after Character is Made #Children of Krios have the ability to conjure a celestial replica of a creature that corresponds to a modern constellation to fight for them for a short period of time. ##If a replica of the constellation Hydra is conjured Traits #Children of Krios' personality tend to follow that of the zodiac they are born under. #Children of Krios are typically fond of and are favored by centaurs.